Puppy Ears
by katgirlofthenight
Summary: A joke played by Fai and Mokona is cute at first, then Kuro finds out. One shot, fluffy near the end.


Whee! My very first fanfiction ever, and for one of my favorite pairings!

The was written as a prize for my friend, Penarddum, on DeviantArt. She's got an account here, though it escapes me now... heh. Well, anyway, here's the fic!

Please read and review, and no flames please. Flames will be given to my sister.

-----------------------------------------------

It all started with a headband.

Not just any headband, mind you. A rather special one, secretly bought for a certain broody ninja, and affixed with two soft, dark brown dog ears. Fai and Mokona had found the little accessory on a shopping trip through some cutesy, girly shop (which Kurogane had immediately refused to enter), and had converged upon the object, soon leaving with it, along with other things Kurogane had assumed were for Sakura.

The two kept their prize a secret, and two weeks had passed before the blond man decided to use the ears, slipping the headband onto Kurogane in the middle of the night. Now morning had arrived, and the dark man had awoken to a Fai-less room, on oddity, since the mage tended to latch to the other man's side.

Sleepily, Kurogane rose, moving to the door and catching the sound of chatter in the kitchen. The scent of food was heady, drawing the ninja out of the room and toward the enticing aroma. He entered the kitchen, expecting the blond to attack him (as usual when you traveled with Fai), but instead, Kurogane was met with silence.

The quiet lasted a few long moments, until suddenly a soft, choked snort escaped Syaoran.

"Kuro-woof!" Fai trotted over happily, holding out a strip of bacon. "You're finally up! Who'd of thought Kuro-puppy could sleep so late?" A wide, pretty smile filled the man's face, and he handed Kurogane the bacon piece, before heading back to the stove, passing the grinning Syaoran and Sakura.

A slightly confused Kurogane followed, sinking into a chair around the small table. A plate of bacon and eggs was set before him, and he began to eat, not seeing the looks exchanged by the other three.

"Fai-kuuuunn!"

The cheerful voice heralded the entrance of Mokona, and the little creature bounced in, saying, "Mokona is back, and smells fooo-" The white blob had obviously noticed the ears atop Kurogane's head, and like the others, found it hilarious, though Mokona chose to burst into laughter.

The ninja frowned angrily, watching the manjuu bun roll around on the floor in mirth. "What the HELL is going on here?"

Sakura smiled slightly, and took mercy on the dark man. "Check your head, Kurogane-san." The ninja, still confused and partially ticked off, reached up to feel his head, hand coming in contact with the fuzzy ears.

Yanking the headband off, Kurogane silently thrust the object at Fai, before rising and storming out of the house, leaving a crestfallen mage, two quiet teenagers, and a still laughing magical creature.

The rest of the day passed without incident, with Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona going off in search of the feather, and Fai staying home brooding, worried that Kuro-rin _really_ hated him now, regardless of the other's tries to reassure him.

The ninja finally returned in the late evening, seeming to be acting normal, although a little quieter. The blond man, of course, tried to get Kurogane to talk to him, but to no avail. Finally, Fai gave up, heading off to the bath before bed.

Ten minutes later, the blond emerged, dressed in his pajamas and prepared for sleep, when he was stopped by a soft, "Fai."

Meeting Kurogane's dark eyes with his own blue, Fai gave the other man a questioning look. The dark man rose from his spot against the wall, walking over and saying, "Close your eyes."

The blond smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Just _do_ it, would you?" He grinned, and calmly shut his eyes. A moment later, the younger man felt something being placed over his head.

"Okay. You can open them now."

Blue eyes opened, and Fai turned to the mirror to see what had been set on his head. He was met with a pair of cat ears, silvery gray and fluffy, attached to a clear plastic headband.

"See? Fai-kitty." The ninja stated calmly.

The mage giggled, and jumped on Kurogane, hugging him tight. The other man gave a soft growl, though it lacked its usual vehemence. Fai gave a happy little sigh, burrowing his face in Kurogane's chest, and though the blond couldn't see it, a small, gentle smile had appeared on Kurogane's face.


End file.
